The Majin Series: Pink is a Soothing Color
by silverwell
Summary: Mature content! Takes place between books one and two of my Majin Buu series with Serah. There is no plot or any character development that is needed to enjoy my series and this one-shot is really just for funsies. Does contain a spoiler for book one.


**"** How Serah?" The question caught her off guard. After the recent events, Serah has felt not quite herself. Hercule was dead, his funeral was last week. His family would surely still be in mourning for some time. His fans seemed just as hard hit. It's as if the world mourned a great loss. For all the public knew, he died of natural causes, peacefully in his sleep.

"Just," Serah hesitated, unsure of how to explain how she felt.

Buu leaned over and kissed her while he drew her in close. Serah felt like her legs were turning to jelly, but Buu held her up and against his larger body.

"Buu," Serah whispered with a slight whimper when their lips unlocked. Still holding her, Buu took Serah to their bed and laid her down.

"Serah will feel better," he assured her. Buu hovered over Serah to join her on the other side while she turned to face his side of the bed.

Buu pushed one arm under Serah to hold around her waist and grabbed her ass with the other, pulling her in for another kiss. Serah wrapped her arms around his shoulders and inhaled through her nose. To her surprise, she felt an urge that she didn't know she still had.

Serah broke the embrace and pushed Buu to his back, taking the opportunity to sit on his belly with each leg on either side. She grinned down at the smiling Buu and leaned in to nibble his lips. To her relief, she had been in the middle of getting dressed for the day and had already been naked when they started.

Buu leaned up and suckled Serah's nipple, eliciting a groan from her as her crotch warmed over his belly. For Buu, altering his body was as easy as eating pie. Buu made a tendril from his belly and quickly realized how wet she was. Her pussy wasn't hard to find at all, especially since he had read a few erotic magazines not long after he met Hercule.

Serah groaned while the tendril moved into her. "Bigger," she begged lustfully. Buu complied, growing the tendril in her. She was deep, and climaxing quickly with the thick tendril throbbing in her.

Buu slowed his pace to bring her down a little. It only seemed to prolong the inevitable. She felt like lava as her pussy convulsed and moved over him.

Serah lasted for a few more minutes as she held Buu's head to her breasts and grinded her pussy over his extra appendage. Though she slowed down a lot, she still moved with Buu as he kept pace with her movements.

"Oh, Buu," Serah moaned softly, "if I had known you were this good, I'd have had you like this a long time ago." She kissed the top of his head as he chuckled. His chuckle seemed more mature than usual.

"Buu happy to please."

Serah started groaning again and leaned over to kiss Buu. With a grin, Buu held her against his belly and rose up in the air enough to switch their positions. He was on top now and it was Buu's turn.

He filled her up inside and pounded the spot deep in her. Serah gasped and begged, "Oh, Buu, fill me up!" She didn't last as long as the first time, and when she climaxed again, she was panting hard.

Buu rolled off her, one arm under her head and the other over her. Serah snuggled into him as she caught her breath.

"Buu love Serah," Buu said and kissed her forehead.

Serah chuckled, "I love you, too, Buu."

The smells of breakfast soon met them. Serah wished she could stay where she was, but her stomach growled hungrily. After a moment of more groping, Serah and Buu rolled out of bed. Serah's legs threatened to buckle after her exertion. She leaned over the bed as Buu joined her and grasped her waist. Buu paused as she stood and hugged him with his hands on her.

"What's wrong with you, now," Serah smiled warmly at him.

"Buu feel strange," he admitted. "Buu never felt this before."

Serah sat on the bed and pulled him over her, "Take your time."

Buu slid his pants off and his throbbing member slid into Serah's still warm pussy. It was his turn to moan, "Serah feels good."

Serah wrapped her legs around him again and moved her hips against him. He filled her up, cuming with her and warming her from the inside.

When he pulled out, his cum leaked out of her and wetted the side of the bed.

"Oh, wow," Serah relaxed on her back, legs dangling over the side of the bed, "I could spend the rest of my life like this." Buu agreed as he sat down in front of Serah. He kissed her thighs and rubbed his hands over her legs.

"Nobody has ever gotten me this turned on before," Serah sighed.

"Serah want more?"

Serah laughed, "One more, then breakfast."

Buu pulled Serah off the bed and onto his cock that had already started bulging again. Serah went slow over him, dragging the high out for as long as she could. Buu's warm lips took turns sucking her tits as they reveled each other.

Serah's legs tightened over Buu as he thrust harder and deeper and grabbed her ass while she held his head to her tit. Steam rolled out of Buu's head pores as he came with her.

Serah lay sprawled over Buu when he relaxed on his back. They sighed in unison, too content to move for several minutes. "I'm too spent to move," Serah chuckled contently. "Mm-hmm," came Buu's reply. Soon, their breathing returned to normal.

"We should get to breakfast before anyone starts to worry," Serah said. Buu pouted but didn't protest. Shakily at first, Serah managed to get to her feet and fetched her clothes. Buu was a bit quicker, seeming to have recouped faster.


End file.
